


Breaking Point

by neverthesame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Feels, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Post Ep31
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthesame/pseuds/neverthesame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep 31</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Danny was fuming when she left Laura's room. Her cold demeanor belied the searing pain she felt inside. She did not know what made her lash out at Laura. Internally, she was consumed by anger, hurt, the strong sense of betrayal, and the need to punch something. It took all of her control not to slam the door shut on her way out. She was better than that. It took even more restraint to keep choking back tears behind harsh determined eyes. She'd be damned if she ever let Carmilla see her cry. 

When she heard the door click, she ground her teeth together willing herself not to cry until she was far far away from that cursed dorm room. With the dam to her emotions threatening to break and release all her anguish from her leadened chest, she took long quick strides down the hall then turned towards the stairs, steadily building momentum as she took the steps down two, three at a time. Suddenly she felt like the still air in the stairwell was suffocating her. Or was it the breath she'd been holding for fear that the next exhale will bring out the sobs she'd been holding back? 

Hands curled into tight fists, and face flushed, she was practically running down the stairs. Then on the last landing, she collided with something... someone familiar. The sight of Lola Perry, harried from worrying about her own lover, somehow became the last straw that finally broke through Danny's walls. She flung her arms around Perry and sobbed.


End file.
